A liquid crystal display generally includes a thin film transistor substrate (hereinafter referred to as “TFT substrate”) located on a back surface side, a color filter substrate located on a front surface side (display surface side) and opposed to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Color filters for different colors (for example, red color, green color, and blue color) and a light shielding portion (hereinafter referred to as “black matrix”) located at a boundary between the respective color filters are formed in the CF substrate.